


A loaded gun

by Lezcorp (Nonbinarybiomajor)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Implied Smut, Some Fluff, tw gun violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9237896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonbinarybiomajor/pseuds/Lezcorp
Summary: In response to @clintbartonsdog's post “Lena finds out Kara is Supergirl when they are out walking downtown and someone tries to shoot Lena and Kara dives in front of her and the bullet just...bounces into the gutter.”Sorry in advance, this got a bit angsty/smutty.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clintbartonsdog (Marvelous_apparitions)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelous_apparitions/gifts).



> Find me on tumblr @lezcorp

Kara and Lena hadn’t been together long. Sure, it’d been over two months, and the two had had more dates and movie nights than either cared to count, but Kara hadn’t even introduced Lena to her mother yet, let alone divulged her secret.

It was one of those famous National City evenings - pleasantly cool, the sun just barely still visible behind the city’s iconic skyline - when the two were out for yet another stroll in the park, a part of what had become the couple’s weekly routine. The park itself was mostly empty, allowing them a few much-needed moments of quiet after days packed full of irritating businessmen and Snapper’s harsh remarks. 

A comfortable silence had fallen between them while they walked, their hands linked and swinging slightly with each stride. Lena looked over at Kara and smiled to herself. The past two months had been some of the best of her life; for what felt like (and may have been) the first time, she had someone who cared about her selflessly, someone with whom she could afford to take moments like this to just… be.

It took a moment for Kara to notice that Lena’s eyes were no longer on their surroundings. She turned beaming to her girlfriend, watched her smile grow to take up residence in the almost-nonexistent lines beside her beautiful green eyes, a smile that Kara had learned was reserved for her. She heard her Lena’s heart flutter in her chest before it settled back down.

“Kara, I hope you know how special you are to me,” she said, her eyes growing misty at the corners. “You’re so passionate, and smart, and by god you have such a beautiful heart and I just-”

“Shh…” Kara held up a hand, a look of concentration and concern on her face as she looked away from Lena. 

“I’m sorry,” Lena started, “did I overstep or-”

Kara shook her head, still pensive, before her head whipped around to their other side, looking worried. Lena turned to see where it was the blonde was looking when suddenly the glint of metal shone from behind a group of bushes, and it all clicked into place.

It all happened so quickly. As the gun cocked, Lena pushed Kara behind her, a terrified “Kara, I’m sorry,” on her lips as the shot rang out, and then -

_Clink_

She didn’t remember Kara stepping in front of her, nor did she register the gunman disappearing as soon as he had appeared. All she noticed was the fact that she wasn’t, well, dead and the harmless tinkling of the bullet as it rolled across the sidewalk and into a nearby gutter.

Her first thought was Kara, and she immediately rushed around to her front to see...nothing. Lena’s hands traced Kara’s torso looking for something, anything, but there was no blood, no bullet hole, not a trace of what probably would’ve cost anyone else their life. She did, however, feel the dulled ridges of embroidery beneath Kara’s button-down, the friction of fabric on fabric, the outline of a symbol over Kara’s chest.

Lena’s hands fell to Kara’s arms as she pulled back to look at the reporter’s face, now bright red and panicky for a completely different reason than before.

“Kara,” Lena said, one eyebrow tweaking upward at the corner, “take me home.”

\---

Ten minutes later, they step out of the elevator and into Lena’s penthouse apartment, the cold tile clicking with each fall of Lena’s heels. They make their way to the kitchen, to the marble island on which Lena sets down her bag as Kara stands beside her, nervously wringing her hands together and tugging on the sleeves of her cardigan.

“Lena, I-I c-can explain…” she starts, but is soon cut off by Lena’s hands on her hips, pinning her with her back to the island as she leaned in, lips just brushing Kara’s ear.

“You know, we would’ve gotten here a lot faster if you’d flown.”

Kara shudders and stammers before Lena’s red-painted lips are on hers, hungry and demanding and desperate while her hands push the cardigan from Kara’s shoulders and deftly unbuttons the blonde’s baby blue button-down. She growls against her girlfriend as her fingers find sturdy blue material beneath.

Clothes - suits included - are torn from their bodies and thrown about haphazardly as they make their way to Lena’s bedroom, collapsing on the bed in a tangle of limbs and lips and teeth and shaky breaths. Lena situates herself on top of Kara and kisses and licks and bites at every inch of skin she can find because she’s _alive_  and Kara is  _Supergirl_  and Kara is gasping and moaning because of  _her_  fingers, because of  _her_  tongue, and by  _god_  she swears she knows what flying feels like.

And when Kara emerges from the bedroom the next morning to find a messy-haired, post-sex-glowing Lena in the kitchen wearing her suit like an oversized t-shirt she just about  _melts_  because nothing has ever felt this right. 

They don’t talk about it until later, huddled on the couch under a crimson-red blanket while watching some ridiculous cooking competition on Food Network; when they do, it’s an apology and a thank-you and they’re crying because they realize that they were both ready and willing to quite literally  _die_  for one another when the time came.

Lena keeps one hand on Kara’s chest, over where the bullet would’ve pierced her skin, because “I was so afraid that I had lost you.”

And when Kara pulls Lena to her chest and presses a kiss into raven hair with a whispered “don’t worry, I won’t let that happen,” they both know that she means it.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave feedback/requests :)


End file.
